Learning to Love: The Beginning of Lily and James
by EmilyLily
Summary: We know the story of Lily and James, the young lovers and fighters who made the ultimate sacrifice for their only son - but where did it all begin? This is the story of how Lily and James came to fall in love and how their famous legacy came into being
1. Chapter 1

**Ok long time no write – I know – please don't murder me! A lot has changed in my life recently and I have just been adjusting to it (or at least trying to). So with all this change – I have decided to write a whole new fanfic – it is another Marauders Era/ Jily story. I hope you like it…**

**Chapter One- When Things Changed**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter – all rights to J.K Rowling and her fantastic imagination!**

The hot summer sunshine was beating down upon the great stone castle, whilst students scurried across the luscious, green grounds soaking up every ounce of freedom.

Lily Evans breathed in the strong smell of flowers and cut grass as she dipped her feet into the cool water of the Black Lake.

"Earth to Lily!" The voice broke the redhead out of her peaceful reprieve as she turned her head to the brunette to her left and raised her eyebrows slightly.

"I was asking what you were planning to do once OWLs are over." Dorcas Meadows repeated.

"Relaxing and staying as far away from that stuffy Hall as possible." Lily replied, she had always hated how clustered and claustrophobic the exam rooms got, "What about you?"

"Oh, I don't know; sunbathing, sleeping and maybe fitting in a bit of Quidditch here and there." Dorcas' amber eyes lit up with the thought of her ever – approaching freedom.

"Well as fascinating as that sounds aren't you two forgetting that we _haven't _actually finished yet – still got Transfiguration and Practical Charms to go." Piped up a thin, raven – haired girl who was lying flat out on the grass, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Violet did you have to do that? I was in a perfectly fabulous mood." Dorcas groaned, pulling her socks off and plunging her feet into the aquamarine depths of the lake.

"She's right Vi – can't you just kick back and relax for just a little while?" Lily pleaded, looking over at the aforementioned friend, who attempted a cynical look but quickly gave in, chuckling.

"Alright, but if we fail – I blame you two." Dorcas waved her hand dismissively.

"Fine by me."

Just as the three girls were beginning to fall into easy conversation, a sudden call made Lily's head snap round and her heart plummet.

"How'd the exam go Snivelly?" Lily turned just in time to see the black – haired form of James Potter propelling the lanky figure of Severus Snape backwards; the latter's wand arching out of his hand.

"Lily, leave it." Violet murmured as the Prefect's jaw clenched. Lily paid her no attention as she got up and strode towards the group that was gathering around the scene. As she got closer she saw James cast a spell which made soap blocks tumble from Severus' mouth and bubbles to stream everywhere.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" She shouted, breaking through the crowd – Sirius and James span around, James' hand clasped at his tangled mess of hair.

"Well hello Evans, you are looking especially lovely today." James drawled. Lily continued to glare at him, trying to ignore the titters of laughter that erupted from behind her.

"Stop it, what has he ever done to you?"

"It is just that he is here and _breathing_!" Sirius spoke up, earning a few cheers from the thickening crowd, infuriating Lily still further.

"Very mature Black. You're not funny – either of you. Now leave him alone!"

"Alright, but on one condition: go out with me." James said, causing Lily to scoff; the boy's arrogance beggared belief.

"I would rather jump off the Astronomy Tower than go on one single date with you." Lily spat. James opened his mouth to answer, but before any words came out, a jet of light flew towards him and a bloody gash appeared down the length of his face. Despite herself, Lily couldn't help but let a gasp escape her lips, the wound looked quite deep.

"How dare you!" James roared, hurling a spell at Severus, which yanked him up by his ankles, exposing his greying underwear to the highly amused crowd.

For a split second, Lily had an overwhelming urge to join them in their laughter. She shook her head and drew out her own wand, taking a step closer to James so there was little over an inch between them.

"Put. Him. Down." Her voice low and menacing, trying all the while to ignore the fact that despite all his arrogance, he was very handsome indeed.

James gave a dramatic sigh and released Severus, allowing him to fall to the ground in an undignified heap.

"You are very lucky she showed up to spoil everyone's fun and save your miserable Slytherin arse-" Sirius taunted as Severus finally got to his feet.

"I don't need the help of filthy little Mudbloods!" Everything went silent and Lily's face experienced numerous expressions: anger, upset, hurt. Before finally resting on icy indifference.

"Fine, I won't make that mistake again." She retorted coolly whilst her eyes furiously blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. She managed to give James and Sirius one finally withering look before striding away, ignoring James' calls.

**XXXX**

James watched the redhead's retreating figure, feeling surprisingly empty; the feeling was quickly replaced by anger as he turned back to Snape.

"You fucking git!" Sirius growled dangerous, taking a step forwards, raising his wand aggressively at Snape's face "I thought you were low before –"

"Back off Black." A dark, silky voice spoke up and a tall, dark – haired Slytherin walked through the crowd, surveying the two Gryffindors with disdain. "He called her exactly what she was." He smirked slightly at their outraged looks.

"Go to hell Mulciber!" James warned, anger boiling up inside him. Mulciber's smirk grew.

"Can't face the truth Potter? She is and always will be a filthy little Mudblood." James heard a deep growl beside him and saw Sirius being held back by Peter and Remus.

"What is going on here?" The crowd hurriedly dispersed to reveal the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dymond, a quizzical look on his face. James saw Sirius open his mouth to answer, but he interrupted him.

"Nothing sir, just a misunderstanding on Mulciber's part." James answered eyeing the Slytherin coldly.

"We'll just see about that." Mulciber retorted as he and Severus strode away.

"Was that all it was Mr Potter?" Professor Dymond asked doubtfully once the Slytherins were out of earshot.

"Yes sir." James repeated, disregarding the look of disbelief on Sirius' face.

"Just make sure that _misunderstanding _doesn't repeat itself." Professor Dymond concluded before walking back in the direction of the castle.

"Why the hell did you not tell them what really happened?" Sirius asked angrily, finally shaking off Remus and Peter.

"Because who would have believed us? Evans and Snivellus are best friends as far as the teachers are concerned."

"But why-"

"Who cares? Let's just go before we get into serious trouble." Remus interjected, his scarred face showing traces of annoyance as he lead the way back to the castle.

**XXXX**

Lily breathed in deeply, taking in the sheer beauty of the view atop the Astronomy Tower. But even the picturesque sights did little to raise her fallen spirits. _How could he say such a thing? _The same questioned had been replaying itself over and over again in her mind like a broken record, but she already knew the answer all too well. He had changed; he had been changing for a while, more than she had acknowledged and probably for longer than she cared to know. He was no longer the boy who had told her she was a witch on that sunny deserted playground at the age of ten or the boy that had made leaves float for her by the Black Lake in their third year. He had become a dark shadow, a figure that she no longer knew – how had it taken her so long to see?

"Lily?" The voice broke her out of her haze of misery as she saw a very timid Remus standing in the doorway to the tower.

"Remus, what are you-?" Lily began, before quickly reminding herself that she had vowed to be cool towards every one of the Marauders. "Look, this is really not the best time – it's probably better if you just go." Remus did not leave, instead he joined Lily at the balcony. The two were silent for several moments before Remus spoke up, his voice hoarse.

"I'm sorry, truly. I wish it could have been different." At these words, Lily felt something inside her snap, as she stepped back, her face contorted in anger.

"Why didn't you stop them? You're a Prefect! You knew what was going on and yet you did nothing!" Her voice rising with each sentence, her curly hair fanning out around her madly. Remus pinched the bridge of his nose, looking suddenly much older than his tender fifteen years.

"I don't know – I should have done – I'm just a coward I guess. I am so sorry." He knew even as he spoke them, that his words were inadequate. Lily felt her icy resolve melt a little as she let her arms fall to her sides.

"How come someone like you and even Peter are friends with those two idiots?" Remus gave a weak chuckle and a shrug.

"I do wonder that sometimes myself," He admitted, his voice became serious as he went on. "But you shouldn't judge them too quickly – Sirius for all his bluster and womanising is a decent bloke and given all the hell he has been through with his family, I am surprised he has turned out the way he has. Peter is shy and timid, but he is the most loyal person I know and James, well, he seems all bravado but he is the most loyal man I know and possibly the bravest, even if he does choose the worst moments to ask you out. I don't know where I would be without them." Remus concluded, thinking about all that they had done for him, although he could not utter those secrets to Lily.

Lily was taken aback, the bare truthfulness of Remus' tone didn't allow any doubt that he was lying; she closed her eyes trying to calm her fiery emotions.

"I don't want to keep refusing him," She confessed thinking of James, "I've seen the real him, when he is with you, Sirius and Peter – like brothers, he is so compassionate. But then he acts like he did today and I can't…I can't love that side of him."

"Don't worry; he's already had a lecture from me about _that_." Remus assured her, "Do you…do you think you can forgive Snape for…" Remus asked tentatively, knowing it was a sore topic. Lily did not hesitate in shaking her head firmly.

"No – I can't – I can't keep doing this. I have defended him for years, put off his behaviour to peer pressure and misunderstandings, but it's so clear now – he doesn't mean well to anyone anymore." Remus nodded, respecting her decision. He stood up and held out a hand for Lily to take.

"Come on, you can't stay hidden away up here forever." He coaxed, pulling her to her feet. Lily took one last look at the setting sun that was turning from orange to pink.

"I knew things were going to change, I didn't realise they would be quite like this." She admitted, she felt Remus put a friendly arm around her shoulders and she looked up at him; the deepening glow of the sun casting fleeting shadows across his pale face.

"Some change can be for the better." Remus said prophetically as the two of them exited the Astronomy Tower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Frank and Alice**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter – all rights to J.K Rowling**

The Great Hall was almost completely empty given the early hour and the fact that it was a Saturday, not many students had risen yet. For once, James was truly grateful for the peace; ordinarily he would wait for Sirius, Remus and Peter, but today he had left before any of them had woken. Thankfully Sirius' snores and Peter's mumblings had all but drowned out his footsteps as he had snuck out of their dormitory.

His mind was swimming with flashes of Lily's angry face, Remus' lecture and the revelation that Lily might actually be interested in him, if only he could deflate his ego a bit.

"Goodness me, is this James Potter? You are uncharacteristically early." James looked up from his glass of pumpkin juice to see the blonde – haired figure of Katherine Barker settling herself onto the bench opposite him.

"Alright, Katherine?" James asked; he had always liked the Gryffindor with her joking nature, cheeky smile and her unparalleled knack at Transfiguration.

"I think you should be asking yourself that question, no offense but you look like hell." Katherine stated, reaching across the table to pull a hot croissant onto her plate. James threw her a sarcastic look.

"Rough night, I guess."

"I bet; I heard what happened by the lake." Katherine said swallowing a bite of pastry. James rolled his eyes, of course how foolish he was to think that anything could stay private at Hogwarts.

"The whole school knows by all accounts." He looked down at his glass, swirling the contents round and round. "I guess they're friends now again – Evans and Snivellus." It was Katherine's turn to look surprised as she shook her head.

"No – didn't you hear? She told him it was the final straw," James was speechless; in all his five years at Hogwarts, Lily had overlooked almost all of Snape's antics. But then again he could hardly blame her for snapping at this one. "Just…don't tell her I told you."

James nodded and stood up, pushing his plate away from him and stretching slightly.

""I'll see you later – Sirius will probably flay me alive if I didn't join him for breakfast."

"But you've already had breakfast!" Katherine remarked gesturing towards James' recently cleaned plate.

"Ah Barker…there is always room for second breakfast." Katherine rolled her eyes, deciding she would not try and fathom boys and their bottomless – pit metabolisms.

**XXXX**

The final Hogsmeade trip of term was one of the busiest ever as students hurried between the little stores, stacking up on all kinds of products in preparation for the approaching summer.

"Shall we go to the Three Broomsticks for lunch?" Lily suggested as she, Katherine and Violet made their way through the bustling streets.

"No, Alice has gone there with that Hufflepuff bloke and I'd rather not see them snogging whilst I'm trying to eat my lunch." Katherine objected pulling a face, the other two rolled their eyes.

"Fine, let's go to Podmore's Pasty Shop." Violet said, pushing them inside before either could protest.

That evening, Lily sat with her friends, watching an increasingly fervent chess game between Dorcas and the Head Boy, Frank Longbottom.

"Knight to F6." Dorcas instructed and Frank let out a long, weary groan as the little white chess piece proceeded to smash his bishop into pieces; once it had finished Frank swept the remains of his piece from the board.

The Portrait Hole opened and Alice Fortescue entered, her blonde curls bouncing around her face.

"Hey Al, how was your date?" Violet asked, shuffling up the sofa to give her more room.

"Anthony Douglas has more wandering hands than the Giant Squid." The blonde grimaced. "I lost count of the number of times he tried to corner me in Honeydukes." The others gave her sympathetic looks and told her not to waste her time on idiots like him.

"You Ok there Frank?" Lily asked; a very strange look had come over the seventh – year's face, he glanced up at Lily when she addressed him as if he had only just become aware of her existence.

"No…yes…just remembered a couple of things I have to do." He stammered, abruptly getting to his feet and making his way to the Portrait Hole.

"What about the game?" Dorcas cried incredulously.

"Oh yeah, I concede." He called over his shoulder before disappearing out of the room, the portrait swinging shut with a dull thud.

"What was that all about?" Alice wondered, staring at the place that Franck had just vacated.

"You mean you don't see it?" Katherine asked; her brown eyes wide. Alice frowned deeply.

"See what?"

"Oh, never mind!"

**XXXX**

"So Padfoot how was your date?" James asked as the four boys sat down to dinner that night.

"Florence Agar is the most beautiful and perfect girl I have ever met." Sirius replied dreamily, staring at the roast potatoes as if he was about to serenade them.

"It's not like he said that about Rose Stevenson last month." Remus said in an undertone.

"Nah Florence is _different_."

"You said that about that Ravenclaw girl the month before!" Peter said in disbelief; Sirius looked between the two of them, a frown deepening between his eyebrows and James tried his best to control the silent laughs that were shaking his body.

"Oh shut up!" Sirius snapped, ladling mounds of potato onto his plate. The level of chatter suddenly intensified as a group of five Gryffindor girls walked over to the table.

"Good evening ladies." James greeted the group with one of his dazzling smiles that made most Hogwarts girls go weak at the knees; however it did not have this effect of any of the females before him.

"Hi," Peter muttered shyly, although it was a general greeting, his eyes were firmly fixed on Katherine. It was common knowledge that Peter had had feelings for Katherine since third year, but had not as yet worked up the courage to tell her so.

"You seem awfully _chipper_." Alice commented suspiciously, taking a seat between Dorcas and Lily; James let a dreamy look come over his face.

"How could I not be when I am in the presence of such lovely females?"

"All this sweet talk – people might start thinking you want something." Lily chipped in, attempting to stop the corners of her mouth from smiling as they so desperately wanted to; James placed a dramatic hand over his heart as if Lily had just aimed a fatal blow at his organ.

"You've got me all wrong Evans; I just wished to pay the pretty girls the compliments they deserve." Lily couldn't resist anymore, as her smile got the better of her and she felt a sudden and highly uncomfortable flush spread across her skin as she met his hazel eyes.

"Sweet Merlin – what happened to Douglas' face?!" Violet's high – pitched voice broke the fragile moment. Reluctantly James tore his eyes away to focus on the new topic of conversation; the Hufflepuff in question had a nasty bruise covering his right eye, transforming half of his face into sickening shades of purple and black. He kept his eyes locked on the floor and sank down at the Hufflepuff table, looking thoroughly disgruntled.

"Didn't you hear?" Remus asked, lowering his voice as to just address their small group, "Frank belted him one."

"What?!"

"No way!"

"Frank? Really?" The noises of complete disbelief all erupted at once, but Remus' face remained passive as he nodded certainly.

"But Frank always seemed so…mild." Lily said, her apple – green eyes wide.

"Why would he do something like that?" The small voice of Alice questioned her round face the picture of confusion.

"Oh come on!" Katherine blurted out, earning looks from several other tables; she lowered her voice, gaze pin – pointed on Alice, "Frank is in love with you! He heard about how Douglas was _handsy _and then Douglas just happens to get a black eye from him – hardly a coincidence." Alice shook her head ferociously, not believing her ears; Frank couldn't be in love with her!

"I can see that." Peter agreed, whilst Sirius nodded whole – heartedly.

"Well he's never said anything to me." Alice snapped back, her voice a bit harsher than she had intended; she had hoped that at some point the secret look between her and the Head Boy would someday turn into something real but he had never pursued the topic, leaving her to presume he had lost all interest.

"And he probably never will – I mean…its Frank."

"Sirius!" The dark – haired boy looked taken aback as the five girls reprimanded him, five sets of eyes searing through him.

"You have to admit he is not the most forthcoming guy, at least where girls are concerned." James backed up his friend, ignoring the menacing looks that had now been turned on him.

"Speak of the devil." Violet nodded her head towards the entrance of the Great Hall, where a solemn – faced Frank trailed behind a particularly severe Professor McGonagall.

"Frankie – boy, one heck of a punch!" Sirius congratulated, whilst the other Marauders offered their own words of appreciation.

"Thanks," He mumbled trying not to look too pleased with himself; Alice glanced quickly over at him, her expression torn between disapproval and worry, whereas Frank kept his eyes averted.

"This is ridiculous, are they just going to steal glances at each other forever?" Dorcas whispered under her breath and Lily shrugged in response.

"Frank," Dorcas raised her voice to grab the boy's attention. Once he had looked up, Dorcas jerked her thumb to Alice, "You know Alice right – she's sweet, funny, not bad to look at, right?" Frank gulped nervously as Alice's eyebrows travelled further and further up her head until they threatened to fuse with her hairline. "Would you like to go out on a date with her?"

"Dorcas!" Alice spluttered, finding her voice at last as she stared at the girl beside her with outrage and shock. Frank stammered, his lips not quite allowing the words out.

"Yeah, sure….um….how about the first week of summer?" He finally managed to gabble; no one spoke as they watched the scene unfold before them.

"I'd love to." Alice replied, her face now resembling a very ripe tomato and her grin stretching from one ear to the other.

That was the ever so slightly awkward beginning of Frank and Alice.

**Hey everyone – I realised I didn't put a little message under the last chapter! Big thanks to all those who have followed/favourited this story so far – I know there is a lot of dialogue, but I am just trying to introduce the characters and then things will become a lot more dramatic!**

**~ EmilyLily **


End file.
